Kaito Narukami
Kite Lightning-god (カイト Kaito Narukami) is a young man who is also a Bounty Hunter from the North Sea. Kite is a loner and thus usually doesn't travel with company unless he absolutely must do so and as such has problems with team efforts as well. He is a practitioner of boxing which he says thanks to a certain "pirate" saved his life. Thanks to his attitude and his fighting style, he was given the name "Lightning-God" as he actually has no last name, and earned it by fighting in the underground combat ring for three years and it just stuck. Personality A man that usually keeps to himself, Kaito is the staple "quiet" guy, someone who listens and tries to understand the things around him before speaking or getting involved in situation. He likes to speak with "actions" more than "words" as he has seen what words can do which amounts to nothing. He takes seriously his use of an inadequate fighting style in battle and is someone who learned from his father that his own path is the path set by his fists and his "worth" not being bothered by insults as he finds them worthless as words can't hurt you (unless it's a jutsu). He is overall exceptionally serious, as a character though he does have a sense of humor. He can be quite shrewd due to his quiet nature. Despite his height and size, he doesn't care for being smaller than most people and feels that again actions speak louder than a persons appearance, meaning he doesn't judge someone by such things. He is loyal to his friends and colleagues to a fault, and isn't one to give up on trusting their worth unless he sees what they do with his own eyes. He can be hard to get along with and isn't trusting to those he doesn't know, and rarely talks to them unless he has something important he needs to say. He is also an honorable combatant, and will never fight with "tricks" despite being a ninja and despite this possibly placing his life in danger or killing him as he wishes to showcase his strength with his fists only. Despite being such a person, he is often a lone wolf and likes to do things on his own usually because he feels that he should do things by his own hand, he will do teamwork if it is an absolute necessity, though and is not above compromising. He does not like people touching his hair, anyone that isn't his friend or closest companion usually gets a fist to face as a result of this, unless he can cause an incident because of his actions. He can also be a large hypocrite in certain situations, and is quick to point out others flaws if he sees something wrong. He can also over think situations, and make up complicated conditions towards simple concepts. As a fighter he is highly perceptive, trying to understand what makes an opponent tick before rushing recklessly into battle. He is quite calm, even against opponents who are stronger than he is, and is able to think through things while fighting without being deterred. Battles and even spars are taken very seriously, in which he usually has a stern and serious look on his face watching his opponents every move. He also has the ability to stay calm in very stressful situations using that skill to beat his father's assassin. Powers & Abilities Kaito is a boxer fighting with skills handed down to him by his mentor, and friend who is unknown as of now. His skills are so great that he has earned the name "Narukami" a nickname for his skills as a fighter as his fists are incredibly fast, so much so that he earned said name "Narukami" due to the speed that he unleashes his jabs in battle utilizing so many that the afterimages themselves have afterimages showcasing a supreme amount of skill. He doesn't rely on any other style, and has learned to practice a type of underground boxing in which low-blows account for battle though he uses it in such a way that he doesn't hit places such as the groin as he has honor in battles. Many people underestimate him because of his short stature, but despite said size he has tremendous skill and ability. Physical Abilities 'Fighting Style: 'Pugilism Kaito's main ability is his use of speed and quickness in battle, thus he is known for his speed hence'' "Lightninggod"'' as his last name. His jabs are so fast that they appear as afterimages after afterimages in accordance with his hand and movement speeds. His reaction times however are just as fast capable of seeing and reacting to things at high-speeds quite easily. He applies this in battle as well capable of diverting high-speed attacks by parrying them and countering opponents within the same instance as said parry. He is also capable of incredible movement speeds with or without his footwork and can sprint long distances in an instant and appear in a multitude of places at once. In battle he focuses on dodging and countering an opponents blows or attacking in flurries instead of taking damage showing that he is a "speed/technical" type fighter. Kaito has incredible physical strength especially for his size, though it isn't as apparent as his speed, he is capable of defending and counteracting opponents with great strength with his parrying skills and blocking against heavy blows with a technical skill and his own physical strength to reduce blows. He can break through stone with a single jab, and can smash through steel with a right straight. His strength isn't as powerful as those who focus on it however, and he can be overwhelmed by the immense forces of other opponents whose strength exceed the norm quite quickly. He can send a person many times his size away with a powerful punch to their body. His ability to take hits isn't very good thanks to his small body of which he can be downed pretty easily, however his stamina is very high thanks to tireless training and keeping himself fit for battle. Although he's weak to hits, he has much greater endurance than your average fighter and due to his great willpower can take a beating spiritually and stay going though his body doesn't react well to pain as a result of his weakness. Weapons His only weapons are his one pair of titanium knuckle dusters which he can use for both attacking and defending against other weapons, and as such only uses them either against a significantly more powerful opponent or a skilled weapons master. This can be used to boost his attack force thanks to its reinforcement abilities and defend agaisnt sharp weapons. Miscellaneous Skills He is very smart and intuititve despite what people think thanks to his fighting style, true people actually realize that boxing is a "thinking man's" game more so than slugging people daily and he thinks through many of his attacks before performing them making him someone who waits and understands the flow of battles. This also accounts for outside of battles, thinking about where or how pirates do things and what rumors people may have for him so he can find his next quarry allows him to develop a strategy to capture them, he is also perceptive towards his surroundings understanding what could go amiss and what may happen should he mess up in combat and is someone unlikely to be caught off-guard easily, despite this he says that he isn't the smartest person in the world but he understands survival. In relation to form towards boxing his stance is a hybrid fighter being able to fight well with in-and-out boxing and he has learned to develop switch-hitting in battle through hardwork and training (he was an orthodox fighter) and is capable of fighting with both left and right movements allowing for him to change in battle to throw off an opponents rhythm. He has mastered all the basic punches of boxing and is capable of everyone in battle by instinct, he also has the ability to keep fighting to the point of unconsciousness due to the aspect of "training instinct" which was developed by said tireless training, in this state his abilities become text-book yet his speed and power increase making his punches and footwork sharper. He is a capable survivalist and is capable of fishing, swimming and hunting as he had to teach himself all these things while he was younger. He is also a capable navigator, trying to learn in order to move through the Grandline with his own skills, and he understands currents navigation and weather patterns though not to a mastered degree. History As a young boy, Kaito was always tormented due to being shorter than your average kid than his peers even at a young age. Often being talked down to by those same peers, he was taken advantage of for his size and his inability to fight back. Kaito lived without parents thanks to him being deserted by them and thus left to live alone as an orphan, worst he was looked down upon by adults for being such. The young male was often reckless, and had no problem sprouting his anger towards those groups and fighting against them, even if he had neither real power in fighting nor any skill. Kaito was almost ready to give in due to the days he had to spend fighting and had contemplated suicide, until he was stopped by a lone pirate who'd considered it a shame for such a young lad to die. Kaito was taken in by the man, who had decided to teach him how to fight after showing off his own abilities during a bar brawl in which he showcased boxing. Kaito was enthusiastic to say the least, wishing to get back at those people who talked about him and considered him nothing more than garbage. The male didn't try to stop him, only saying that "regrets came in the worse of ways" thanks to the vengeance scope of Kaito which he held so highly. Kaito didn't listen to him though and went on to fight the peers who had said such things about him. Getting them back with his boxing style, it felt good at first until a weapon was used to smash him in the back of his head and he was defeated once more and laughed at again. Kaito was still weak even after taking on boxing, and thought himself worthless. The pirate had said he'd "told him so", and thus explained to him why he should get stronger and patched him up taking an interest in Kaito, teaching him about the importance of tenacity with a rousing speech. After this interest, he began to teach Kaito for two years the finer points of boxing, not to beat people up but to become stronger so that he could better himself and use it to make an honest living. Kaito's personality became more as his modern personality is, after being taught how to box by his mentor. Kaito after three years of training had become a full-fledged street boxer and the pirate left him in order to pursue his own endeavors. Kaito thanked him for what he had done, and told him that one day he would return the favor "just cause". Kaito didn't stop polishing his skills though, and would actually begin to contemplating joining the underground fighting ring of the island to make more cash for living and because experience was the best teacher or so his teacher had taught him, despite the dangers. He did it, though thanks to being a kid he had to show that he had what it took to keep up with the "scene" and in doing so, learned more of life's hard-knocks as well as slowly gaining experience in battle taking the pirates teachings to heart. Years had passed, and the young boy had not grown a single-inch but had became known as something in all his years of being apart of the underground league. "Thunderclap", was his new nickname due to his fast reflexes and quick boxing style in which he was considered exceptionally skilled. Thanks to the nickname, he had decided to make up his own last name as well in order to start a new life as he decided to become a bounty hunter, the name "Narukami" which stood for "Lightning God", had resonated in his thoughts well after hearing it from the crowds when trying to think up a nickname for him. In order to make a name for himself in this world, he would travel onward into the sea. Category:Profiles Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Martial Artists